mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias Bluesummers
Name Real Name: Tobias Mateo Bluesummers Known As: Tobias Mateo Trouble "Duckie" Bluesummers I.V. the Third, Lord-Priest of Sune Firehair, Captain of the Army of Cimbar (Retired), Lover of Apples, Madman of the Second Order IC Information Current Age: 26 Attitude: He has no consistent attitude, and his moods can swing at the drop of a pin. Generally he seems a goofy, possibly-mad and over-kind bloke, but he can grow quite serious if there is a threat - though often he makes light of it. If a situation involving children being harmed happens to come up he will become a totally different person, immediately, and if confronted with one who has done the wronging, his kind nature will be reversed and he will become a violent, vengeful, and cruel person to them, capable of just about anything. To children, he is almost always a comforting, kind man, and his natural childishness helps him relate to and empathize with them. Appearance: A handsome man with sun-tanned skin and sun-bleached light brown hair. This, with his rough hands, muscled build, and unshaven face would make him seem a typical peasant-turned-adventurer if not for his bright green eyes, fine features, and charismatic presence. He has a ready smile and a confident – but not arrogant – bearing. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): He generally wears the finest clothes - even if they're often a bit muddied, bloodied, or simply rumpled - and is particularly fond of silk, being the sensualist Sunite sod that he is. His breastplate is simple and elegant, with understated etched filligree on the edges. Just below the neck is a small stylized sun with nine rays radiating from it and a capital T filling it, inlaid in flawless sky blue tourmaline. His shield is a large round iron shield with a sleeping lion curled up in the center. A small stylized sun with nine rays radiating from it and a capital T filling it is inlaid in flawless sky blue tourmaline in the center of the back of the shield. His weapon is an elegant axe, made for war, with a wicked spike on the end. Inlaid in the shaft in flawless sky blue tourmaline is the word "Maiefrável" (which means "Innocence" in Celestial) and a stylized sun with nine rays radiating from it and a capital T filling it. Character's Religious Dogma: Love. Tobias's dogma and emaning of life is summed up in that one word. He loves children and the people close to him the most, but also loves silk, apples, tactics, freedom, the beauty of spring, waterfalls - anything. He is a sensualist, a hedonist, and an aesthetic to some extent, so especially loves beautiful things, things which feel good, and tings which taste good, but he can find something to love in almost anything. It is surprising, then, that when his ire is roused, or if he is confronted by something he finds repugnant - generally slavers and those who harm children or those he cares about - he has no mercy and becomes as cruel as Fzoul. Common Statistics Race: Human, of Cormyran and Chessentan descent. Height: 5 feet and 11 inches. Weight: His weight fluctuates (upwards if he finds a particularly good batch of or recipe for apples), but is generally around 150-155 pounds, mostly muscle. Skin Tone: His skin is tanned by long exposure to sun and the elements. Eyes: His eyes are wide and are brilliant green, seeming to bespeak integrity. Hair: His hair is light brown, bleached lighter by sun, and naturally unruly - due to this it is often unbrushed. He calls it his "mane". Left Handed or Right Handed: Right-handed, though he can write and perform simple tasks well with both hands due to breaking his arm when he was young. Favored Weapons: His weapon is an elegant axe, made for war, with a wicked spike on the end. Inlaid in the shaft in flawless sky blue tourmaline is the word "Maiefrável" (which means "Innocence" in Celestial) and a stylized sun with nine rays radiating from it and a capital T filling it. He took this axe from the home of his relatives in Cormyr, finding them killed by goblins, and has since restored and improved it. He uses this weapon almost exclusively, though is skilled with shortspear and shortsword due to his career as an infantryman, and uses javelins when range is required. Accent: He speaks in a smooth, relaxed manner, picked up during his stay on the Pirate Isles, and his accent is the smooth one of Chessenta. Commonly-Spoken languages: For blessings and spells he speaks in Celestial, and when thinking aloud, he often uses Chessentan. As well, when dealing with Elves he speaks in their native tongue, but mostly he simply speaks Common. Recognizable Features: A long vertical scar that runs down his back from his left shoulder to midway down his left thigh, received from a ballista’s arrow flying just over him after he threw himself to the ground to avoid it. He also has a few minor, faded scars on his hands, arms, and chest. Really, though, as far as anyone can see, his recognizable features are just the standard ones. His own unique appearance, the same as everyone else. Relatives: He still has a wife in Chessenta, though she is likely to be considered a widow as it would be assumed he was found out in Lutcheq when he deserted. He also has two brothers, an uncle and aunt, and a cousin. Backstory: Born to Martin Bluesummers, a wealthy soldier-turned-merchant (whose grandfather had immigrated from Cormyr, marrying a Chessentan) in the city-state of Cimbar, Tobias grew up playing with his father’s shortsword and his first reading materials were books on military strategy. The only thing he ever thought of doing was serving in the military, following in his father’s footsteps. He wasn’t exactly spoiled, but his father was devoted, and Tobias his favorite and eldest son. When he turned sixteen he enlisted in Cimbar’s army, eager to march and defend his home. His mother, however, a diviner for a noble house, worried, and taught him the basics of magical theory, hoping it would help him defend himself from it when enemy war mages began hurling their spells. After his first four-year term he was twenty, and so of age, and so the arranged marriage his father had set up to Isabelle, the daughter of a friend of his could be made. While Tobias resented this infringement on his freedom even then, Isabelle and he had gotten along well from the few times they’d met, so decided to go along with it for his father. The marriage went well for a bit, before it turned sour due to conflicting personalities. Tobias re-enlisted, and so was often off on campaign, which only aided in the deterioration of relations with Isabelle. On one campaign, right after his father had died (his mother soon to follow), Tobias was put in charge of a group who burned out and killed a small band of travelling merchants who, it had been learned, were actually spies. Walking through the burning camp, Tobias found an infant and took him home, adopting him as his own. Throughout his entire life, Tobias had loved children, and been very good with them, spending a lot of his time playing with Isabelle’s nieces and nephews, so he came to love the child even before he had finished the march back home. He presented the baby to his wife and, after much arguing, she agreed to keep him, and Tobias named him Noel. For five years they raised him, Tobias being assigned as a trainer so he could be with his adopted son. Noel was a lot like Tobias, playing with his shortsword, asking to hear stories of his father’s battles, and Tobias was even more devoted to Noel than his father had been to him. He often told Noel tales and play-fought with him beneath the apple trees of their villa outside of the city, and he remembers to this day how the apple trees looked. Almost as vividly as he remembers how they looked on fire when a raiding party from Lutcheq set fire to a good portion of the homes surrounding Cimbar. In the blaze, Noel was trapped in the house and killed. Both Tobias and Isabelle were devastated, and actually began to grow closer in their shared grief. And soon Cimbar gathered a party for a counterattack, and Tobias demanded to be in it. They set off, and eventually got to Lutcheq, where everyone – especially Tobias – was eager to take their revenge. Tobias was sent to scout the city’s outskirts as a spy. He simply walked in out of uniform and strolled about, memorizing the layout of the region. He chanced to see a pair of similar apple trees in a walled yard as he strolled by, and peeked over the wall out of morbid curiosity, to find a father and son, play-fighting in the yard. He wanted revenge, but also realized that it would be wrong to simply burn families and lives as they had done, so deserted into the city, indulging on a three-day binge and finally realizing he needed to truly run form all of it. He hired himself out as a deckhand on a merchant ship in exchange for passage, and disembarked on the Pirate Isles. It was right after arriving on the Pirate Isles that Tobias began to truly think on what his morals were and what his philosophy was, and came to the conclusion that all he had ever done, he had done for love of something, namely for love of his father and of his son, and that now he also loved this newfound freedom very much, too (changing his alignment from True Neutral to Chaotic Good fairly swiftly). He turned his worship from Red Knight to Sune Firehair, finding himself, much to his own surprise, quite devout. He spent about a year on the Isles, making some friends and some enemies, and occasionally joining with a group of a few adventurers (Dylan, a rogue, Fardor, a fighter, and Boldrin, a notably-Good urban ranger the only constant members, as well as being his friends) to go do some task elsewhere for a bit of gold. After about a year, he had grown disgusted with the evil on the Isles, as well as becoming bored, and so he took a random ship heading north – wanting only to move no closer to Chessenta. He ended up in Cormyr, and gradually worked his way north, disliking the level of conformity and lack of personal freedom of the land. While there, he came upon a farmhouse with the word "Bluesummers" carved over the door. elighte,d he opened the door to find nine or ten goblins inside. He killed the goblins and found the bodies of a woman, a man, and a child who resembled Noel in the corner. The man had a rusted, but well-made battleaxe in his hardened hand, which he took in memory of the man, dubbing it Innocence, and buried the family. He arrived in Ashabenford and simply decided to give it a try. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since mid-February of 2008. Playing Status: Active. Current Character Level: 16 - Cleric: 13/Fighter: 3 Current Character Alignment: Chaotic (2) Good (99) Perfect Alignment Title: Category:PC